


Как земля по дождю...

by Azure_Mischief



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Sesame Street - Worldwide, Улица Сезам | Sesame Street (Russia TV)
Genre: Belly love - slightly implied, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Love, Monsters, POV First Person, Spirits, Vore - slightly implied, fictional anatomy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Mischief/pseuds/Azure_Mischief
Summary: ...истомился мой Зель.





	Как земля по дождю...

**Author's Note:**

> Да-а-вно назревшая, летняя и сочная bellyберда с дворовЫм Зелибобой в главной роли (на самом деле её _гораздо_ больше - этот фик сложился просто из отрывков разных рукописей) и вашей непокорной неслугой ;) Объедаться он умеет, может и практикует, так что о его здоровье не беспокойтесь.
> 
> Потому что лето и потому что могу. Наслаждайтесь ^_^

Я бы впустила тебе под шкуру всё это ясное летнее небо вместе с ласточками, ветром и облаками: птицы так кричат в полёте, точно и впрямь задевают живые нервы чьи-то, и крики их, каждый, — сладкие импульсы, какии отзываются задетые нервы. _Ласточки в крови_. Может быть, они _уже_ в тебе, просто мне пришла сейчас догадка об этом.

Я покажу всего тебя всему тебе, дай срок только: ну кто когда-нибудь говорил тебе, **_какой_** ты красивый.

Тебя. Никогда. Не целовали. Такого. В морду.

Между глаз. В уста. Зарываясь в голубые усы.

_Давай, говорит дворовой, как будто лето всё это время спало **во мне** — я приютил его и грел, места ему хватало и хватает до сих пор, хочешь — сама проверь. И ласково — ладонью — летним ветерком проводит по моим волосам: давай, приклони голову на пушистую тёплую шерсть._

_Давай, соглашаюсь я. Под шерстью сразу отзывается **бульк** , точно камешек в речку бросили; а вот слышна и сама речка, солнцем, наверно, прогретая; а вот он — ветер: дыхание, поднимает волны, баюкает._

Помню: кулинарной книгой тебя раздразнили, и просто умирала я не то от сочувствия, не то от нежности и гордости за тебя. Стоит любимый парень, глаз от страниц (и правда красивых и богатых) оторвать не может и — только — слюну сглатывает. И только больше люблю его и даже как будто вижу тоненькие эти клейкие «ниточки» в углах пасти — и их люблю, господи, что со мной, что ты творишь со мной, Зелибоба.

**_Меня_** творишь.

С начала и заново.

Вот веришь ли: это твоё лучшее признание в любви.

Слюна в уголках пасти; дождь при солнце. Сама пасть — как земля после летнего ливня, разве что на земле не бывает ничего такого же большого и ярко-малинового, ну откуда бы там взялось что-то похожее на язык дворового.

Если напитать землю — она расцветёт.

То же верно и про дворовых.

Мне бы — правда — накормить тебя из своих рук.

Шёлк — усы, мягкое влажное — язык, росой истекающая пасть, ладони обдаёт теплом, и мы глаз друг с друга не сводим.

Даже это — радость. Вот так, как есть.

И расцеловать потом тебя в морду, и ощущать, **_как_** теплеет под бакенбардами.

Магия **_приливает_**.

И ты **_светишься_**.

_Давай, говорит Зелибоба, я как будто летняя ночь — она приходит, укрывает под своим пологом и отпускает. И раскрывает пасть — и мне ничуть не страшно: ну как такого бояться, не растворит же тебя._

_Давай, легко отвечаю я и оказываюсь — в летней ночи: звёзды сквозь тёмную мерцающую синеву, живая и тёплая «земля» под ногами. Протянуть руку — а лучше обе — погладишь его. Снаружи слышится смех, и синева льнёт к тебе в ответ: он гладит тебя сквозь себя._

...Чьи-то слова в чьей-то газете — говорят о том, что происходит с ребёнком до рождения. Отцедить как ненужное всё человеческое — и услышишь признание Зелибобы шёпотом и на ухо тебе: а ты и не знала, что _у меня — внутри — так — мягко — и уютно_ ; я так могу, могу спрятать тебя в себе и сам стать твоим альковом, ведь сколько времени тебе было негде отдохнуть, а потом — пропустить сквозь своё сердце обратно; могу, только попроси меня об этом.

И я — прошу.

Дай мне побыть как той форели, как тем гроздьям винограда, раз можешь. Случалось, я им вправду завидовала по-хорошему — ведь нет лучшего алькова, чем **твоё нутро**. Улечься и во сне не замечать, что — вздымаешь — шёлковый — покров — над собой, и на него, успокаивая, ложится ладонь любимого и гладит.

И слышно сразу и сердце его — и магию — и дыхание.

И глаза если раскроешь — увидишь:

живое золото, синие волны.

А ты и форель и виноград, и земля и вода, и сама жизнь — сейчас сплошным потоком через любимого.

И когда он тянется — басовым аккордом орг **а** на отзывается тело.

А то словно волна поверх тебя: погладил двумя ладонями.

И отпустил — и тебя тянет к земле. И обнял, любя, оберегая. И улёгся сам подремать — к земле прикован, пока ты — словно в невесомости.

А потом начинаешь мерцать — и сама не замечаешь, что и ты уже **снаружи** , так бережно он перенёс тебя обратно.

_И вот уже и лето, и летняя ночь — и сам Зелибоба — всё **вокруг** меня. Лежу головой на груди дворового — **не тяжело тебе?** — смеётся: нет, всё равно что реке нести кленовый листок._

_Давай, говорю я, ты как будто сама Земля, ещё спящая и пока пустая, и её целует, ладит и гладит лунный свет — поначалу, а потом — солнечный,_

_от которого магия внутри **отзывается** ,_

_на твоих бакенбардах рассвет зарождая_

_и звёзды в глазах зажигая._

_И искорки над ним, чуть-чуть не достигая его шкуры, слагаются в горы, леса, а над скрытыми жилами — реки; до чего же крошечные — так ведь и он Земля **как будто**._

_И одними глазами, мне:_

_«Спасибо,_

_расцвёл»._


End file.
